It's Just Us
by Senlere
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends since birth, their families also close knit. As the two grow older and enter University where they begin to slowly fall in love, what will happen when a tragedy suddenly strikes both families? Narusasu Au Highschoo
1. In our beginning

* * *

BK2: Hey everyone! I've decided to begin writing "It's Just Us" from my poll. I'm having a bit of a writers block with "Talented Spy" so I'm hoping this will help me along. Also I've been going crazy with not having started this story because I've wanted to so badly.

So enough chit-chat and on with the tale!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. (I totally spelt his name wrong…for shame…)

* * *

"You're so perfect"

"What the hell-?

"You're so smooth and flawless…"

"Idiot, what the fuck are you talk-

"Oh baby…be mine"

"DOBE!!"

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms…touch you all over…and then just-OWW!!"

Naruto turned to his best friend, "what the fuck teme!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes " you were drooling on the window, dingbat" he crossed his arms and pointed at said slobbery mess

Naruto huffed in embarrassment, "Hey, it's not my fault that the things so damn beautiful, I didn't think it was ever possible to have anything look that good"

Sasuke blinked in disbelief, "….It's a computer dobe"

"LAPTOP, teme" he corrected.

"Still used the same you idiot" Sasuke growled, he didn't enjoy being corrected for such mindless things…or anything really, it poked at his Uchiha pride.

"Nooo, a laptop can be carried around" Naruto pointed out, clearly trying to better himself in front of his, "know-it-all-prodigy" of a best friend.

"Can we just go, this is all really pointless, and I'm expected home for dinner" Sasuke craned his head around to gaze at the clock inside the electronics store, it was 5:15.

"I have to be home by 5:30 dobe" he informed "let's go", Sasuke then walked off, not really waiting for the blonds reply.

"No wait bastard!" Naruto called out, "I want to get the info in that laptop" he rushed into the store without warning"

"Dobe!" Sasuke called, "Dumbass, I want to get home, let's go!" he stomped after his blond friend.

Meet Sasuke's "Diva Mode" as Naruto liked to call it.

He stomped up to Naruto and pulled on his arm "dobe, now" he tugged the arm back, before it was suddenly ripped away.

"What the hell you asshole!" the blond turned to face Sasuke, clear anger and confusion stricken across his face, demanding an answer.

This was not Naruto…but he could have sworn…

"Hey, pretty boy!" he shoved Sasuke backwards, "I'm talking to you" he pushed Sasuke until his back hit the wall.

Sasuke was more bark then bite…but he wasn't a weakling…or pretty boy.

But by now the guy was towering over Sasuke, teeth clenched, a sure sign that he wasn't letting the raven off with a few trash talking words.

"Don't fucking mess with me, you bastard" Sasuke snarled, Uchiha's never gave into a competition.

No matter how…a little scared they may be.

This guy wasn't tiny, he was covered in complete muscle and had to be at least 6'2, why he had mistaken the large man for Naruto was understandable, since his hair held the same "out-of-bed" look and quite the exact same colour.

Sasuke on the other hand, having spent more time with school work, and less with activities (he hates all sports), was very slim and slender (courtesy of Uchiha gene) and hardly over 5'7 or 5'8.

"You want to repeat that pal?" he snarled, nearly biting right through his lower lip from the intense pressure.

"I'll repeat if for him" growled a familiar voice stepping into view "don't fucking mess with him, or you'll deal with me"

Sasuke almost gasped with relief when he saw the blond he _did _know. Sure, he could've taken on the guy himself…he just didn't have as much fighting chance as Naruto.

Naruto himself was built quite well, he was muscular in all the right places and stood at 5'11. It had to do with his own gene, while Uchiha's were small and finesse, the Uzumaki's were large and somewhat brash.

On top of that Naruto was a star athlete in almost every sport. Basketball, Soccer, Football and Track. You could call him quite the jock.

"Excuse me?" the guy quirked an eyebrow in astonishment in the other blonds bravery.

"You heard me asshole, let my friend go" he walked over until he was face to face with the older man, "or you going to have to deal with me"

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, what the hell did the idiot think he was doing?

Not being able to do anything at the moment Sasuke stared at the scene, ready to jump in if help was needed, since the man had turned his attention to Naruto now.

"Sirs, excuse me, fighting is prohibited from this mall" stated a scrawny man coming into the situation.

Sasuke sighed in relief as the two blonds broke away.

"Watch your backs twerps" hissed the big man before stalking off.

"Fucker" Naruto spat under his breath.

Sasuke adjusted his bag (yes he's carrying one) and turned to his friend "c'mon Naruto let's get out of here" he pulled his friends arm and they both exited the store.

The walk back to the car was awkwardly quiet, so Sasuke of all people decided to break it.

"Chill off dobe, the guys gone"

Naruto clenched his fists "I know, but that ass, I know him"

Blinking in curiosity, Sasuke questioned "how?"

"Football, last season" he growled "took out a bunch of our players, and it was definitely illegal, and painfully done. (1)

Sasuke nodded "sorry"

This time Naruto blinked "for what teme?" he asked as they reached the convertible.

Turning away Sasuke moved to the passenger seat door and pulling it open.

I'm sure you wanted to get payback right?" he plopped in his seat "I was kind of…a distraction.

Naruto plopped into his own seat and turned to the raven "Sasuke…I was more concerned of what he could've done to you, then what had happened to the team back then"

He pushed the key into the ignition and the car roared to life.

Sasuke blushed at his words and looked away.

"Hey, don't get all shy on me teme" Naruto teased "it ain' the Uchiha I know"

They pulled out of the parking lot and zoomed down the street.

About ten minutes later, and now a little more comfortable again, Sasuke brought up a lighter subject, "did you get the info on that laptop?" he asked.

Naruto grinned "Yup, and in two weeks, that baby is all mine!"

"How much is it?"

"Nice!" Naruto groaned, "way to ruin it for me you ass" he pouted.

"It's called reality dobe" Sasuke countered, with a smirk on his superior genius.

"Well I have away around your "reality" teme" Naruto grinned mischievously, he teeth catching a glint from the orange streetlights.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Sasuke tucked his silky hair behind his ear as the convertible pushed the warm spring air across his face, "stealing?"

Naruto punched his friends arms lightly "no idiot, my birthday… remember?

Oh yeah, that's right.

"So you're going to get your _parents _to buy it" he knew the dobe to well.

"Of course!" Naruto danced in his seat a little as they reached their third stoplight and having been place next to a car that was playing the song "Low", blasting loud.

Sasuke cringed. This song was so…dirty.

"I'm going to leave hints around the house like: "shiny" "useful for school" and the big finale, "you love me so you'll get me this laptop"

"Puppy dog eyes?"

"Puppy dog eyes…and of course the 'I'm you only child"

"Of course" Sasuke rolled his eyes, he envied the blond sometimes for the only child thing, he himself had an older brother that was a bastard on occasion.

"So teme…what're you going to get me?"

Sasuke rested against the side of the car "I don't know, whatever my Mom gets you?"

Naruto chuckled "I think your Mom knows me better than you"

"I'm the one that tells her what to buy, she just goes and gets it"

"Well, are families are so friggen close knit, I'm surprised our mother's don't share a brain" Naruto joked.

It was true though, the Uzumaki family and Uchiha family were incredibly close since childhood. When their mothers; Mikito and Kushina were kids, they were the closest that friends could get! They did everything together, sleep at each others houses, go to school, eat breakfast, lunch and dinner at each others houses…the lists goes on.

So as they grew up they grow apart like most friends, no, they actually grew closer and ended up living together in University. Once they settled they lived close buy as their clans could get, so raising Naruto and Sasuke together was a definite yes.

"It's possible" Sasuke shrugged as he lay back in his seat, closing his eyes.

"Hey, teme…don't fall asleep on me" he shook his friends shoulder "I know you only weigh 90 pounds but I still am not going to carry you"

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke pushed his arm off, "I'm not sleeping"

Naruto really wasn't joking that much about Sasuke's weight, he wasn't 90, but he was still very much below average weight for a 17 year-old.

"Good, just making sure"

Finally after another ten minutes, which was mostly filled with silence, Naruto reached his first destination.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!"

Sasuke had fallen asleep, his head rested back against the seat awkwardly.

Sighing Naruto got out of his car and went around to the passenger seat, pulling the raven out and into his arms.

Sasuke snuggled into the blonds neck and mumbled lightly.

The sensation in his neck made the blond almost drop the raven.

"C'mon teme, let's get you inside"

As he reached the porch Naruto was greeted with the raven's worried mother.

"Oh Naruto, thank goodness!" he ran over to them "I thought something had happened to you guys!"

Naruto smiled "It's all good Mrs. Uchiha, Sasuke and I just had bad traffic"

Mikito smiled, "Ok thank you Naru-hon, your mother was worried too, but I'll call her and tell her it's fine"

Naruto held back the urge to say; "she probably already knows telepathically".

With that, Naruto carried his friend inside and to his room, where he lay him on his bed.

"I'll handle everything else hon, you go on home, your parents are waiting"

"Ok, bye Mrs. Uchiha" he hugged and kissed her goodbye, "bye Sas" he chuckled and he stared down at his friend who was fast asleep.

"See you later" he said to the both of them, before making his way downstairs and out the door.

He smiled, sometimes Sasuke could be…cute.

* * *

Wow! I think that's the most I've ever written in a chapter…cool.

So yes, I hoped you liked this first chapter, I worked my ass off for it and now I can no longer feel it…

Anyways (1) stood for how common that is for me. in the sport of soccer that I have been playing my entire life.

I'm sorry if you guys find Sasuke to wimpy-ish. I tried to pros and cons to balance them out, hope it worked to your reading satisfaction!

So in all please R&R! I'd really appreciate the feedback, but flames on the other hand, are not welcome here.

Thank You!

Kiss Kiss, BK2


	2. Friends, Football and Muderous Blondes

BK2: Hey everyone! I am on the moon thanks to all the amazing comments I got for the first chapter, thank you so much!

Here is the 2nd chapter since I haven't updated in a week. I decided to go with a plan of updating at least once a week from now on. I'll notify you guys if there is any changes (check it out on my profile, and just email me if you have any questions)

So anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

It was 7:30 am, by the time Naruto finally rolled out of bed.

He awoke to his annoyingly loud alarm-clock, and groaned while shuffling around in his bed.

He had a game today after school.

Well…to be more specific, a Football game, and he had practise that morning.

So he hefted his drowsy body out of bed, and to the bathroom, were he "relieved" himself and washed the dried up drool, that had caked itself on the side of his mouth.

More awake now, he jogged lightly down the stairs and to the kitchen, were his mother and father stood by the sink, talking quietly.

"Hey Mom, Dad" he greeted pulling out a box of _"Cinnamon Toast Crunch" _cereal, from the cupboard. (1)

"Good morning sweetheart" Kushina smiled, while taking a seat across from him, as his Dad walked by and ruffled his "just-out-of-bed" hair.

"You've got a Football game, right son?" Minato asked while getting his things together for work.

"Uh, yeah so I'll be home late" he informed.

"Is Sasuke coming to watch?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yes Mom, he usually does, unless he has some extra honour roll stuff to do"

"What was his average again?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, why the heck where his parents asking these things?

"He's got around an 99 percent average or something" he responded.

"Oh, that's good"

"Yeah, good for him"

Naruto looked back and fourth between his mother at the table, and his father by the kitchen door, something was definitely up and he was not waiting any longer to find out what.

"Ok spill Mom and Dad, what're you hiding?" he demanded to know.

His parents both looked at him then each other, clearly trying to figure out what to say.

"Naruto…" his mother started, "Your father and I, well we're…going away"

"Ok…" Naruto drawled out, still slightly confused, "on vacation?"

"Yes" his father replied, "we're leaving tonight"

Naruto looked at them both awkwardly, "so…you we're acting all weird because of this…why?"

Honestly what was with his parents?

"We'll be gone for 2 weeks, can you handle it here by yourself?" his father asked, getting straight to the point.

Naruto sighed, "Mom, Dad…I'm nearly 17, why the heck would it be hard to handle?"

"We have never been separated that long, Naruto!" his mother explained, "you have to understand that this isn't easy for us, no matter how old you are now"

"Ok Mom, but I'll be fine" he assured patting her arm, "no need to worry"

Kushina smiled, "Alright Naruto, we believe you"

"Good, its nice to know my parents trust me…but what did Sasuke have to do with all this?"

"His parents are going too, so he and his older brother are home alone as well"

"Itachi's 22, I'm sure he does not need looking after" he grinned

"We know son, but he's going to keep and eye on you both, just in case" Minato said, placing that last items in his work bag and closing it up.

Naruto rolled his eyes, nearly 17 and he still needed a babysitter, it was sad really.

"Sure whatever's fine, I'll just go stay with them"

"That works to" Minato pulled his bag over his shoulders, and walked over to his family.

"Bye guys" he kissed his wife and ruffled his sons hair, "I'll see you tonight before we go Naruto" he then put on his shoes and exited the house.

Kushina took a sip of hew newly brewed tea and turned her attention to Naruto.

"Time for school sweetheart, go finish getting ready please" she then got up herself and made her way to her own room.

Naruto got out of his chair and dumped his empty bowl in the sink, turning he made for his bedroom.

All while a smirk played upon his face, he had some party planning to do.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Hey, Kiba!" shouted a voice, as said dog-boy turned to see on of his child-hood friends running his way, crossing the school parking lot.

"Hey blondie!" he greeted, "ready for the game today?"

"You know it dog-breath" he grinned.

Kiba frowned at the insult, "shut up you ass"

"Mutt"

"Dick"

"Dog shit"

"Fucker"

They always went on like this, since they were kids, they'd be throwing insults back at one another, till one of them got bored or gave up.

"Shit face"

"Ass-

"Are you two done?" came a bored voice, "we've got practise in 10 minutes"

Both turned to see another young child-hood friend of there's, Shikamaru Nara, in his usual lazy posture, and a bored look on hid face.

"Hey Shika" they said in reply.

"Yo, can we go now, I want to get this over with as soon as possible" he started on his own way down the field, clad in his practise attire.

"We'll go change and meet you outside on the field" Naruto advised, "don't let Couch Asuma start without us"

"Yeah sure thing" Shika mumbled making his way into the dewy grass and lying in the middle of it.

"Man we seriously need to get him a date…." Kiba whispered, while Naruto snorted in reply both entering the change room.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The bell signalled for lunch and all the students filed into the hallways, most making their way to the Cafeteria, while others scattered either to their lockers or benches located around the school.

"Hey princess, Naruto's looking for you".

Said "princess" as the raven was dubbed, turn to scowl at the brunet, "shut up mutt face" he turned back to the innards of his locker and placing his enriched math and science books away.

"Hey, I'm just teasing you pal" Kiba patted the raven's shoulder, who only made a "hn" in reply.

"Talkative as always, aren't we?"

Sasuke didn't rely.

"Hey, I heard about the guy at the Electronics store from yesterday, you ok?"

Sasuke turned to him and frowned, "who told you?"

Kiba blinked, "Naruto did, he said some guy was giving you shit, and it was lucky he showed up in time"

Sasuke snarled, "I can handle and myself thanks…and yes, I'm ok"

"Yeah but Sasuke, we know the dude, he's a total dick, and as friggen strong as a ox"

"So I heard" Sasuke mumbled, "Naruto told me all that thanks"

"I know, just warning you, don't get to close to the guy"

"I doubt I'll see him again" Sasuke shut his locker.

"He's coming here today" Kiba said leading him down the hallway to Naruto.

"Oh"

"So just…don't get near him ok?" he placed his hand on Sasuke's arm making him halt for a moment.

Sasuke just numbly took a bite of his sandwich, in mock concern.

"Dude please, you know how Naruto is when it comes to you, he'll get super-protective"

"I don't need Naruto's protection" he continued on his way.

"Sasuke I'm serious!" Kiba shouted, "we heard him talking about you and Naruto earlier at practise"

"Whatever"

Kiba gritted his teeth, and grabbed the raven, "Sasuke for you safety, for Naruto's sanity and for the sanity of all your friends that are worrying, _please _just don't let him catch you"

"You're very out of character Kiba" Sasuke grinned, "when did you mature?"

Kiba snorted, "just be careful shit head, Naruto is protective of his friends, _especially _you, he might do something illegal if the guy gets to you, we all might"

"Thanks for the concern dog breath"

"Just listen to me okay?" a generous look of concern etched upon his face, "they guys dangerous"

"Alright fine, I'll be careful, just quit treating me as a girl"

"Deal…princess"

Kiba dodged a punch headed for his face, laughing hysterically.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Bring it in guys!" Coach Asuma called, "warm up's over!"

The team ran in, all gathering near their coach.

"We're playing Sunagakure Coffins" he started, "their a hard and aggressive team, which I'm aware you remember from last season"

A group of nods and "year's" sounded from the players as they recounted last time they played them.

"We're not going to let this happen again right!?" he bellowed placing his hand in the middle for the teams cheer.

"NEVER!" they shouted at the top of their lungs.

"WHO'S TAKING THEM DOWN!?"

"WE ARE!"

"WHO ARE WE!?"

"KONOHA!"

"KONOHA WHO!?"

"KONOHA HURRICANES!" they shouted their voices raising over the crowds cheering.

"NOW GO GET 'EM!"

The crowds shouting and cheering got louder as the home team ran onto the field, taking their positions"

"GO KONOHA!" the crowed screamed.

One lone fan, stared out into the field, a small smile on his face as he watched his blond best friend, getting ready to go all out, the adrenaline rush clear in his eyes already.

"Kick their asses all the way back to Sunagakure…Naruto" he whispered and just then the whistle blew and they game commenced.

Spirits were high, excitement in the air.

All except for a pair of bone chilling, murderous intent eyes from across the sidelines, staring intently and coldly and one raven-haired boy.

This was going to be an interesting match.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

* * *

So yeah, not going to say much for it, just please R&R to tell me what you thought.

**Review Responses:**

**Delayed-Reaction**: Thank you, and look I did update! XD

**xNeTsUx**: Thank you so much, I am VERY happy to hear my first chapter caught peoples attention.

**Wakaran a i xx**: Thanks! I try to stick to the original Sasuke a bit, but I add in a little of my own personality for him to go along with the story plot more. I don't know about the guy…we'll see.

**Chibi-Chaaan**: Thank you! I like to make things cute for the readers.

**Numbing-Pain**: OMG! Thank you for the fav! loves and yeah, Sasuke's totally hiding his gayness. XD I'm glad you like it!

**Dragon77**: Thank you! First impression are always important to me and I'm glad it was a good one.

**DarkMiko 13**: Sasuke's pride cannot withstand everything! XD Thank you for the grammar points, editing has always been a bit of a weakness for me. I'm glad you thought it was cute!

**Sutzina Zion**: Thanks! Yes, that is totally Naruto, the second he gets the chance to get something he becomes totally obsessed. (Like with Sasu) XD

**Nymphadora1982**: Thank lord for more uke Sasuke fans! I'm completely strict on my Naruto and Sasuke pairing, Sasuke ALWAYS has to be uke and Naruto is ALWAYS seme for me too. I'm so sorry for confusing you about the high school/university thing. Ok, they are in high school still, it's around Naruto's birthday (about 2 weeks away), so I have it as their last year of high school and the story shall continue on into University. (yes it will probably be long). I hope that helped! Plus thank you, I'm glad it's worth reading and I'll do my best to write my greatest!

**Colgate.advanced.fresh**: YES! Uke Sasuke totally pawns! I'm glad you like it!

So yes I hope you found this chapter just as interesting or good as the last one!

Please R&R! Also check out my profile for next possible update date's!

Kiss, Kiss

BK2


	3. What I'd do for You

BK2: Hello again my loyal readers and reviewers! Once again I cannot thank you all enough for reviewing "It's Just Us". I love you all so much for it.

Also I'm am very sorry I did not update earlier in the week, I've recently become obsessed about my IMVU account and cannot stop playing on it. That and I've fallen in love with the band Tokio Hotel and so I have been quite distracted.

So I will not keep you waiting any longer, here is the 3rd chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Naruto was panting heavily, his adrenaline burning and mind racing.

The match had been going for over a half our now, and Konoha was leading my 3 points.

The entire crowed was cheering wildly and chanting individual players names, the pounding of erythematic feet, echoing across the entire field.

Among the crowd and close to the front, sat Sasuke, tense and anxious as his eyes fallowed each player.

Especially, his blond haired best friend.

Being so focused on the game, Sasuke did not notice as another person sat down next to him, lightly tapping his shoulder.

He jumped up slightly startled from his trance, before turning to glare and said individual.

"Oh hey, Sakura" he greeted.

"Hey Sasuke, interesting match, huh?" she grinned lightly as she chewed on a wad of bubble gum, that oddly enough, matched her hair colour.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in exasperation, here we go again…

"Yes Sakura, the **GAME **is interesting" he replied, accentuating the word "game"

"It is, you're right"

The grin did not falter, and Sasuke knew why…

Sakura was a smart girl, in school and out of it too.

Confused? Well the thing is, Sakura somehow knew and thought positive on the fact of Sasuke liking Naruto.

As more then a friend.

She tended to be, "Miss Gossip Extraordinaire" as people called her, and knew everything about everyone and before they knew it themselves.

So Sasuke was no special case.

Sakura was positive on her Naruto + Sasuke Love, theory.

Sasuke on the other hand denied the theory completely, and made up his own theory for Sakura.

Sakura + Theories Mental Woman

The pink haired girl always pouted when hearing this theory.

Nonetheless, she was determined to not only prove the theory right, but make it happen.

In other words, sealing the deal with a kiss… and maybe a photograph for the school paper.

"So Sasuke, what are you getting Naruto for his birthday" Sakura decided to change the subject, thinking it was best not to tease the raven too much.

"I don't know yet" he mumbled still staring out into the field, purposely. or trying hard to keep his eyes off Naruto, to prove his friend wrong.

But his golden hair and bronzed face…

No, shut up.

"Hey Sasuke…do you know that guy over there?" Sakura seemed a little confused as she motion lightly to one player across the field.

"Huh, who?" he looked from the girl, who was frowning to where she motioned.

Oh shit.

"No" he lied quickly, hopping to have the subject changed once more.

"But he looks…"

"Sakura, I said I **_don't _know him"**

"No seriously though Sasuke, he looks pissed"

"Well that's just because he's losing"

"…The why the hell is he walking this way?"

"That's just…"

Wait, what?

Sasuke looked up to see an angry blond walking his way, the snarl ready on his lips, never leaving.

Fuck.

Others started to finally catch on as the couch called the blond to come back over.

The large blond ignored him all.

"Sasuke who is he?" Sakura whispered, she knew something bad was going to happen and she clutched her sweater.

Sasuke just sat there, his fingers gripping the metal stand, body trembling madly.

This was not good.

The blond was feet away now…

"Just listen to me okay?"

Kiba had pleaded his worry had been so evident, it almost scared Sasuke,

_"the guys dangerous"_

Suddenly, Sasuke knew **_exactly _what Kiba meant by dangerous.**

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Naruto had to say this was his best match yet.

Not that they had played many so far, but damn was he having fun.

Everything was going great, he had scored a good couple of goals and he knew Sasuke had seen them.

Not that, that meant he was showing off for the raven or anything!

He just…well he just was happy, to have supporting fans.

Yeah that's right, fans, Sasuke was just another fan, his best fan of course, and the cutes….

NO!

He had to keep his mind on the game, the game is what should be running through his head.

Not a raven haired beauty…

Dammit.

Luckily though his thoughts shifted as a the ball came into view, it was time for another point.

As he reached for it, a loud sickening smack erupted all across field and bleachers causing Naruto to halt.

He looked up, everyone was standing there, players eyes widened in horror and all directed in one direction.

The crowd.

Naruto turned his head in said direction and his heart stopped at the sight.

Sasuke lay lifelessly, splayed across the metal seat before him, blood dripping from his what looked like his head.

Fucking shit.

That's all the went through Naruto's mind, as blood began pumping all over and anger bubbled inside him.

Who the fuck touched **_his _Sasuke?**

A loud angry cry sounded from his right and Naruto watched as his browned haired, dog loving friend, Kiba, ran to the bleachers ramming into one person and tackling him to the ground.

Naruto got a good glimpse of the victim as Kiba took him down.

The fucking blond from the electronics store…

The crowd suddenly erupted again, but this time in chants of fury.

Which only added to the rush of anger coursing through Naruto as with murder intent, ran towards the fighting.

He threw Kiba off the blond and began beating the player himself, punching him repeatedly in this face.

Blood began covering his fists.

He didn't stop, not even as the cries grew and people tried pulling them apart.

Sasuke..

****

SASUKE!

"STOP IT!" came a loud cry, bringing the blond back to reality.

The cry sounded familiar.

Naruto turned from where he sat beating the other blond, and his eyes widened once more.

"Sasuke?" he whispered

There sat Sasuke holding his head, being supported by Sakura as tears ran down his face.

"Naruto please stop" he whimpered, "You'll regret it if you don't"

Naruto hurriedly climbed off the now unconscious blond, and stumbled the few steps toward his best friend, embracing him tightly.

"Sasuke…" he whispered, laying his head atop the ravens.

The whole crowd was silent once more, players surrounded the bleachers were it had all occurred, some carrying the unconscious bully off the field.

Kiba approached the two friends.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" he asked laying a hand on his shoulder.

Breaking the embrace, Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Yeah…I'll be okay"

Sakura spoke up, "Sasuke we should get you to the infirmary, to have your head cleaned up"

Sasuke nodded.

"I'll take him" Naruto piped up.

With no objections. Naruto helped Sasuke to the infirmary. (1)

Besides the situation, Sakura smiled a little.

This were stirring up…

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Nobody one the match today, you know that right?"

Naruto turned from the road, to his friend Kiba.

"To be honest, I really don't give a damn"

"I didn't think you would"

Naruto snorted.

They were driving home the night, after getting Sasuke cleaned and up and to the hospital for a few stitches.

Naruto had already dropped Sasuke off at home and was taking Kiba home as well. He'd be spending the next 2 weeks at Sasuke's starting tomorrow and was completely on the moon about it.

After what happened today, he didn't want to leave Sasuke's side ever again.

"You're really lucky Naruto, they could've kicked you off the team like the other guy"

Naruto snarled at the mention of the other blond.

"I didn't fucking attack an innocent bystander, and even if they did kick me off, I still wouldn't have given a damn"

Kiba grinned and Naruto saw it.

"What the hell are you grinning about dog-shit?" he wasn't in the mood for stupid shit right now, he was still beyond pissed.

"Nothing, just Sakura's theory at work"

Naruto blinked before understanding.

"Just shut the fuck up, ass" he snarled, but despite it all he blushed slightly.

Kiba's grin grew, he had to talk to Sakura tomorrow.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Aniki!" Sasuke yelped, "knock it off, you're making it worse!"

"Sasuke just shut up and sit still" Itachi said, as he dapped the cotton swab in more alcohol rub. (2)

"Fuck you, Ni-san" he mumbled before yelping once more as Itachi dabbed it harder in retort.

"I'm going to fucking kill that asshole who did this" he swore inspecting the cut.

"Naruto already did" Sasuke mumbled under his breath in only for him to hear.

Unfortunately Itachi did too.

"So…Naruto beat the crap out of that guy?" he smirked, "because he hurt you?"

"Aniki…"Sasuke stared in warning.

"Aw, how cute!" Itachi teased, "he defended his little Sasuke!"

"Aniki!"

"Should I plan your wedding?"

"ANIKI!" Sasuke cried, "shut the hell up!"

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Fine sit still, we're almost done"

Sasuke sighed and did just that.

"But you know Sasuke" Itachi started, this time his tone more serious "that stupid blond friend of yours may have beat the crap out of him…but I still am going to deal with him myself"

It was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes, "whatever Aniki" he looked at the clock.

"Would Mom and Dad had left with Naruto's parents by now?" he asked

Itachi gazed up at the clock as well.

"It's 5:30pm, so yeah probably" he responded.

"Naruto will be over later then" Sasuke contemplated, hopping down from the kitchen shelf.

"Okay, will buy pizza and rent movies then" Itachi informed, placing the first aid material away in its shelf.

"Fine" Sasuke said, he then exited the room and went to him own.

Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

* * *

I'm not exactly please by the way I ended this, but overall I'm happy with the turnout of this chapter.

So I hope this chapter brings…well whatever the hell it brings you guys and I hope you enjoyed it!

Also I do realized I did not post anything on my profile for the next chapter last week, but I can promise you the next one will come either mid-next week, or to the end of it.

Thank you again for the AMAZING reviews!

**Review Responses:**

**Shirilyle:** Well now you know! XD Thank you for the review! As it goes along more shall be revealed.

**Wakaran a i xx:** Yes cliffys are irritating! But I hope you are pleased with the outcome!

**Dragon77:** I glad you loved it! I hope this ones just as satisfying

**Nymphadora1982:** Thank you! I'm sorry it stopped there, but now you know! I think Sasuke is a little OOC in this chapter at one point, but I do try to stick with one track.

Also very clever, the parents trip might have something to do with it, but I cannot reveal to much too soon. Itachi is pretty awesome and I'm love him for certain reasons encase that will I also cannot say because it might be a spoiler for some.

**Frixiewulf13:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it and this chapter brought a bit of insight on Itachi's character right? I'm not really a fan of NaruSai personally, so I don't know, but maybe eventually I'll do it as a request. But I can't make any promises right now.

**Chibi-Chaaan:** XD Thank you! I hope the suspense is over now!

**Colgate.advanced.fresh:** Thank you! I really do like over-protective Naruto, I think he is actually a bit in the show. Also well about the bad guy…Naruto got his revenge right? XD Kiba can also be a sweetheart when he wants to, I'm glad you liked it better than the first.

**Delayed-Reaction:** Yes! I also updated again, I'm sorry it was as early was usual, but thank you again!

**Chiya-chan:** I hope its interesting! Uke Sasuke is the number one kind of Sasuke. Thank you for the review!

**Sutzina Zion:** I know the name is sad. XD I was brain-dead for names at the time and lets just say Lee is on the team, somewhere there. Sasuke makes an awesome cheerleader huh? XD Thanks for the review!

**Numbing-Pain95:** I'm sorry I made you wait. I really happy you enjoy reading my story. Thank you so much!

So there we are! Thank you all again! I will try and update ASAP!

PLEASE R&R!!

Kiss, Kiss

BK2

Sasuke..


	4. Old and New Arrivals

BK2: Hello again! I am back after two weeks and I bring a new chapter!

So yes I'm sorry I broke my promise to you guys, I really should re-consider things before making promises. I've had quite a hectic week, but now my attention is devoted to this chapter.

So on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Two empty boxes of pizza lay messily across the small table in front of the TV.

Naruto had arrived at 6:30 and set his stuff in Sasuke's room, before joining the others for supper.

So now they sat, nearly 12am, Itachi already gone to his room and Sasuke asleep on the couch. The lighting from the TV danced across Naruto's tan faced as with tired eyes, he watched their second movie that night.

His turned his eyes to his slumbering, best friend.

"Oi, Sasuke" he murmured, getting no response he turned his full attention to waking the raven up.

"Sasuke, c'mon, let's just head for your room, it isn't comfy here" he shook Sasuke's arm lightly.

"Mmm, bugger off Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled, shuffling himself further into a couch pillow.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto stood up.

"Fine then asshole, I'll have to carry you" he walked in front of the half-sleeping body and heaved him up, bridal style.

"Naruto….put me the fuck down, right now" Sasuke growled, now fully awake and conscious of being held up girlishly.

"No way bastard"

"Dobe. Now"

"Too bad, if I leave you here, you'll fall asleep on the couch and I know it isn't comfy"

"Why the damn would you care if I wasn't comfy?" Sasuke was curious now, perhaps what happened at school had changed Naruto, and maybe, just maybe, the blond liked him, in a more then friendly way.

Sasuke blushed lightly at his thoughts.

"Naruto…is it that…do you…um, have a--"

"You know why Teme?" Naruto gazed down at him.

Sasuke's blushed deepened further, if possible, under the blonds intensive stare.

This was it.

Sasuke leaned up, pursed his lips for the long awaited kiss and…

"-because tomorrow you'll be an un-godly asshole, who will beat the shit out of me and then shout at the top of your lungs about how selfish I am"

Sasuke blinked and backed away.

Wait? What? Where's the kiss?

Then a light bulb went off in Sasuke's head and he glared darkly at the blond.

"IDIOT!" Sasuke shouted, punching Naruto in the face and climbing out of his arms.

Naruto cried out and clutched his nose.

"You fucker Sasuke!" he swore colourfully, and stomped after the raven...

Just to get the bedroom door slammed into his face.

"Fuck you Sasuke, open the damn door!"

"Screw off Naruto!" came Sasuke's muffled reply.

Wait…muffled?

Naruto frowned, what was Sasuke's reply muffled by? The door was that thick and he was standing right infront of it...

"Sasuke?"

A small sniffle was heard before Sasuke responded.

"What do you want dobe?" the crying was evident in his voice.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto was concerned, how had he made Sasuke cry? They fought all the time and teasing was second nature to them.

"Why the hell do you care now stupid? It wasn't like you cared if I slept well or not"

Naruto sighed, "Sasuke you know you're my best friend, of course I care"

He heard a snort, fallowed by another sniffle.

"Sasuke…the truth is, I really don't care about the whole "bitching in the morning" thing, I was just teasing you"

Getting no reply, he just continued.

"You're the most important person in my life Sasuke, honestly, what happened to you today…I was terrified"

Another sniffle.

"Terrified that you seriously were not okay, that…I don't know, but I knew I wasn't going to let the asshole get away with it"

A small chuckle was heard and Naruto smiled.

"Nobody messes with my best friend" he finished and suddenly the door swung open.

"Sasuke--"

In an instant Naruto found himself arms full of the raven, who hugged him tighter.

"Thank you dobe…for everything" Sasuke whispered into his chest.

Naruto hugged him back.

"You're welcome teme"

So finally with arguments settled the two friends went to get some needed sleep.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The bell for the end of the first class sounded down the corridors, and students poured into the halls.

"Sakura!" came a loud shout over the numerous voices, "Sakura, wait up!"

Said bubbled gum-haired, gossip queen, turned to the calling voice.

"Kiba?" she sounded surprised, as the brunet came into sight, running towards her.

He finally reached her side and grinned mischievously.

"You remember you're theory right?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Kiba, I have more then one you know…"

"I know that, but I'm talking about the Naruto + Sasuke one"

This caught Sakura's attention and she turned her full attention to the dog-boy.

"What do you know…?" she asked slowly.

"That it's definitely working"

Her eyes widened, "Really?! What did you see, that I haven't seen?!"

He chuckled, "Nothing new, but Naruto was still pissed off after the game yesterday, seemed like he couldn't _wait_ to be by Sasuke's side"

Sakura grinned, "good, now its time for the next step"

Kiba blinked, "what would that be…?".

He was a little concerned for his two friends, sometimes Sakura could get scary with her theories…

"The Matchmaker step!" she announced cheerfully.

"Matchmaker?"

"Yup, I have to piece them together, but I'll need an accomplice…"

She turned to Kiba.

"OH HELL NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please?"

"NO WAY!"

"Please? If you do this for me, I'll…get you a date with Hinata!"

"…I'll think about it"

Sakura was pleased with herself and her manipulating skills.

"Good"

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Oh thank god, lunch time!" Ino praised as she plopped down into the cafeteria seat beside her best friend, Sakura.

Said pink-haired girl rolled her eyes and took a monstrous bite out of her sandwich, "'you're terrible" she managed, before gulping down her food with a swing of her Pepsi soda.

"Sakura, please, eat like a girl" another person spoke up as they took a seat across from the other two, "you look utterly repulsive like that"

"Shut it Temari" Sakura snapped, "why the hell are you sitting here anyways? What happened to your 'cool' friends?"

Temari scowled.

"That's none of your business, brat" she growled, chomping down on her chicken salad loudly.

"Well pardon me for being so rude" Sakura stood leaning over the table and into the blond girls face, "but you're not welcome here, remember? You ditched me and Sasuke for your 'better' friends!"

Temari stood at what seemed to be an oncoming challenge, "You know what?" she narrowed her eyes, "…fuck you Haruno, I'm gone" she then grabbed her tray and stormed off.

At this Sakura sighed deeply and dropped back into her seat, finally taking in her surroundings she noticed people watching.

Giving them a hard glare, they all turned away and she turned to her friend.

"Ino let's go somewhere else, I really don't want to eat here anymore" her voiced had lost it's usual curve of mischievousness and now just seemed dead and boring.

Ino took hint of this and lead her upset friend, out of the Cafeteria.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Sakura…we talked about this!" Sasuke scolded, "you were not supposed to blow up in her face, you have to work it out!"

Sakura buried her hands in her face, "it wasn't my fault though Sasuke! She friggen called me a guy…and a slob!"

Dropping his head back against his locker, Sasuke sighed, the echo from the impact carried down the empty halls and he listened as it slowly tuned out.

They had been sitting on the floor in front of Sasuke's locker for at least 20 minutes since school ended. Naruto and their other friends had basketball practice today and since they all decided to go for ice cream after the practice, the two waited in the halls.

"Whatever, let's just…not talk about her anymore okay?" Sakura pleaded, she really didn't want to discuss the argument further, she was already upset about it.

"Fine, you finished all your homework?" Sasuke asked as he stood up, putting his own work away in his locker.

Sakura just gave him a weird look.

"What?" he asked innocently, "why are you looking at me like that?"

Chuckling Sakura raised an eyebrow, "not only do you look like your Mom, but you sound like her too"

Sasuke scowled as the pinkette continued laughing, he then grabbed his textbook and smacked her over the head.

"Ow! Hey!" she pouted and rubbed her head.

"You deserve it" he mumbled back.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The six friends; Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba, sat in the malls food court, eating away at their ice creams.

"So did you honestly hit him?" Naruto spoke up, his question directed to Kiba, who sat close to finishing his sprinkle cone.

"Hell yeah, the dick was annoying as hell" he mumbled.

"Who'd you hit?" Sakura asked.

"The new kid, what's his name?"

"Sai" Naruto answered, licking away at his own chocolate ice cream.

"Yeah him"

"Why?" Sasuke asked, not having his own ice cream, but a plain cup of water.

"He called me a penis!" Kiba shouted, getting looks from disapproving parents all around, sitting with their own kids.

"You're making a scene, mutt-boy" Shika drowned out, tossing his vanilla cone in a nearby garbage can.

"I really don't give a fuck, those parents should just realize their kids will be saying those words eventually"

Naruto snorted at this, it actually seemed quite true.

"So Sakura…"

"Don't say it Naruto!"

"But why not? I'm just wondering about…"

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto" she really wasn't in the mood for this again.

Naruto pouted, "fine".

They sat silently again for a few moments, until Ino finally piped up.

"Hey anyone know that guy? He's cute, does he go to our school?" she asked , pointing to a kid around their age, with dark hair and was dressed in all black.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Oh shit" he ducked down under the table.

The rest of his friends gave him a weird look.

"Sasuke, I think we're too old to play hide and go seek" Kiba said with a grin.

"Shut it dog breath" he snarled back.

"You know that guy Sasuke?" Sakura clued in.

Sighing Sasuke sat back up into his chair, "unfortunately, yes" he gazed around to see if he was anywhere in sight.

None.

"You guys remember when I went with my family to Paris last year?" (1)

They nodded.

"Yeah well, I met him there and we kind of hit it off and…" he blushed and turned his head downcast.

Ino gasped in realization, "You kissed him!" Didn't you?".

"…Yes"

The others gasped lightly.

"I don't okay! I though he was…good looking so yeah" Sasuke's blushed grew.

As did Naruto's jealousy.

"You didn't go out with him right?" he questioned anxiously.

"Umm… for a bit I did"

"Oh"

Sakura gazed back in forth between Naruto and Sasuke, damn…her theories _we're _good.

They awkward silence that started to build was suddenly shattered by a foreign voice.

To everyone but Sasuke, that is.

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" the voice sounded surprised and excited.

"Crap" was the only thing that was going through Sasuke's mind.

"You remember me right? Andre Haineau?" he stepped closer, "we met in Paris"

Sasuke knew there was no fixing this right now, so he turned and put on the best the fake smile he could.

"Andre! Of course, how are you?"

Here comes hell…

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

* * *

(1) Yes that's right, Paris. XD

Sasuke's quite the popular one, huh? Well anyways, funny story…I started this on Friday, but then my cousin came over and I couldn't finish. The I continued on Saturday, but then my friend came over…so yes I knew I was going to update this weekend no matter what but sadly it was last minute.

Oh more news! I made a little cover for this story on my DA account, so if you'd like to check it out, go to my account under the name: Mandi-Candi.

Here's the link: mandi-candi./ (Please comment! It would be greatly appreciated!)

Anyways, you guys are truly amazing with your reviews, they give me that extra boost every time, thank you all SO much!!

**Review Responses:**

**Dragon77:** Thank you! That guy totally deserved some ass kicking from Naruto. Itachi will make his great appearance again, and who know what he'll do…

**Wakaran** **a i xx:** Thank you so much for reviewing and pointing that out! What they were, really was just little comments I made, nothing important really. With the parents? I don't know can't say, something could happen but nothing can be said. ;) I hope this cliffy adds more to the imagination!

**Shirilyle:** Yes! Naruto defends his uke all the way! Im glad you liked it, thank you!

**Chibi-chaaan:** Naruto definitely owned that guy, Itachi might have a bit of his own too, you'll have to wait and see! Thank you for reviewing!

**Colgate.advanced.fresh:** I hope it was full of "aw" that's what I was going for around the end even more so. I cant say too much about Naruto's gift though, but the party is happening soon. Thank you for the announcement on Friday btw, it made me laugh. Sorry this chapter came so late anyway. Thank you for the review!

**Frixiewulf13:** I'll look into the anime, sounds interesting. I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry about all the spelling errors. I don't have a beta, I much rather do things myself but I promise to go over chapters more thoroughly! Thank you for the review!

**Sutzina Zion:** Thank you for reviewing! The blond guy from the electronics store decided to make a comback. Big mistake huh? They do belong together even Masashi Kishimoto thinks so! XD

**Nymphadora1982:** It's really fine, I'm just glad you were able to review, thank you! Those two really are in denial! Itachi and a boyfriend…hmm sounds pretty good to me, you'll have to wait and see though! (I know I'm mean) Yes, Naruto is staying with Sasuke now, who knows what will happen with them in the same home. Thank you again, and I'm always happy to share my fics with you guys, that's the most fun part!

**Wykked As Syn:** I hope this satisfies! Thank you for reviewing!

Thank you all again! I love you all, you're the best, thank you so much!

Please R&R for this chapter! I'll update as soon as a I can.

Kiss Kiss,

BK2


	5. Very Important Note

To readers and reviewers,

I'm sorry to say that It's Just Us will be on hiatus for the next while.

I've been constantly trying to find time to post the next chapter, but I am always getting preoccupied with something else. I just finished pre-exam projects and this week I have exams so that's another issue. On top of that, I am leaving Wednesday for Europe and still not have packed a thing…

I'll be back at the end of July with a post, thank you for all your loyalty so far everyone, your all super amazing and play a big role in keeping this going.

Thank you all!

Kiss, Kiss

BK2


	6. From Bad, to Good, to Worse

BK2: I should be killed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Naruto's mind was going a mile a minute, wracking around madly in trying to come up with the best way to kill this guy, and not get caught.

Stupid Andre Haineau.

Said boy sat across from him, beside Sasuke, rambling on with his stupid little French accent about "croissants and French fries". Or that's how Naruto saw it.

"Hey Naruto"

"Naruto?"

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs before smacking the blond across the face.

"WHA!?" Naruto stumbled in his chair and fell ungracefully to the floor. The others turned from their conversations and gave him a pitiful look. "Baka" Kiba muttered.

Sasuke simply smacked his forehead in frustration. The blond always caused a scene.

"I'm sorry about this Andre, Naruto is a bit…animated" he explained tapping his chin for the right word.

"It's fine my dear Sasuke" Andre held a coy grin.

"_That bastard" _Naruto seethed, eyeing him just over the tabletop.

Kiba and quirked and eyebrow, "you plan on sitting like normal people anytime soon?"

"Shut up" Naruto barked, grabbing his chair behind himself before sitting down again properly.

"Naruto...is it?" Andre asked turning to him, his accent heavy with played on innocence

Naruto's blood boiled, "yeah what of it?" folding his arms he examined the boy critically.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, fixing him with a glare, "you some fucking manners once in awhile"

"It's quite fine Sasuke dear" Andre patted his forearm, "Naruto is just being a good friend".

Naruto bit his lip, nearly drawing blood. This guy was referring to himself and Sasuke as a couple.

"Why do you call him that?" Naruto growled out, "he's not your housewife"/

Andre blinked, "you're right, he is not" he smiled tenderly at Sasuke, "but we did have something in Paris, and I would like to bring it back"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Andre…I don't think-"

"Nonsense Sasuke love, no need to be modest" he bent over and kissed Sasuke's cheek. Unaware of the slight gasps and death glares that fallowed.

But Naruto simply snapped.

Ripping the boy out of his seat, Naruto swung him backwards into a table behind.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried. Kiba ran over and grabbed him from behind. "Naruto cut this shit out, this is no way to win Sasuke over".

While Shikamaru went to help, Sakura and Ino stood by Sasuke making sure he didn't get involved.

"Why is he doing this?" Sasuke whispered, scanning over the now watching eyes all around.

"You really don't know?" Sakura piped up bewilderedly.

Naruto was fighting to break from his friends grasps and attack the boy again, Andre was getting help with mending his now broken nose.

"No, I know Naruto can get seriously angry, but this is ridiculous!". A cough from behind took Sasuke by surprise, he had forgotten they had an audience.

"Sasuke! I cannot believe you of all people don't see it!" Ino stepped in, keeping watch in the scene ahead.

"See what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Naruto is in LOVE with YOU!" they both cried together. Loud enough for others to hear, and they did.

A loud gasp erupted from none other than Sasuke, he stared straight across at Naruto eyes wide in disbelief. Naruto had stopped to stare at him as well.

"W…What?" he managed out, backing farther away from the other, from Naruto. "No. n-no, no, no.." he backed away into the crowd before running as fast as possible away from it all.

Away from Naruto.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Man…you've got to come out of there eventually" Kiba's voice sounded through the door, "we've got school in 25 minutes"

"I'm not going" Naruto mumbled back, which was fallowed with a sigh from the other end.

"You can avoid him forever, it's already been an entire weekend" he tried again.

"That's not that long"

"Dude, please, just come out here" he pleaded kicking the door lightly.

Naruto sighed, staring up at the blank ceiling, it was raining today. Perfect weather for his mood.

"My mood forever, when I'm old with 12 smelly fat cats" he mumbled, grabbing a pillow from behind, possibly trying to suffocate himself.

"Cat's are smelly, you should get dogs instead" Kiba noted intelligently.

"Just shut up Kiba, I'll come okay?" he sat up lazily, "let me get dressed first"

"Cool, I'll be waiting in the car" with that Kiba's light footfalls wandered off.

Naruto groaned, after the events on Friday he'd been permanently relocated to Kiba's. He hadn't spoken nor seen Sasuke's since then either, and he missed him like hell. However he expected things to be this way from now on, until his parents where back. Then he not be talking or seeing Sasuke from his own home.

Grudgingly, Naruto pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and a plain black shirt. No cologne today, he wasn't going to be in ten feet of him.

Ruffling his already messy hair Naruto sauntered out the door, life was full of disappointments. Sasuke was one though, he was a complete loss, one so precious to the blond, and one he would never get back.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sakura and Sasuke skittered down the school hallways, dodging students left and right. It was a very busy Monday morning.

"Sakura, we're are you taking me?" Sasuke grumbled, he didn't feel much up to anything today. His aniki had him up all night giving him an early pep-talk.

"You'll see Sasuke" Sakura was practically bouncing with excitement, she had spent her entire weekend on this moment and she refused to let it fail.

Turning the corner to the boys change room, Sakura took Sasuke by surprised and pushed him in. Letting out a loud yelp, the raven-haired boy stumbled into the room, coming face to face with half-naked athletes.

"Uhh.." Sasuke blushed deeply as they all turned to him in surprise.

"Sasuke?" came a familiar voice, "what are you doing in here ?" Kiba came around in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sakura threw me in here!" he hissed, "I'm going to kill her!" he went to stomp right out of the change room but was suddenly pulled back.

Kiba smirked mischievously, scanning the room around him before pulling Sasuke by the back of his shirt.

"What the hell is with you all man-handling me lately!" Sasuke cried, trying to pull out of dog-boy's grip.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba whistled, "handle him would you, I think he got lost". With that Sasuke was thrown into a small cubicle used to shower, landing heavily against a strong chest.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto gasped, gaping down at the boy, flat against his chest. "What are you doing in here?".

"I-I…um…bye I've got to go" Sasuke turned to open the door but was pulled back to the blonds' chest.

"Don't ignore me Sasuke, please" Naruto whimpered against his shoulder, "it hurts like you can't believe" he let out a loud sniffle.

Sasuke sigh, leaning back into the larger boys chest and placing his hands over Naruto's on his chest.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I was just so scared at the time" he mumbled, bringing one hand up for a kiss. "Please don't hate me"

"That's impossible Sasuke, I could never hate you" Naruto nuzzled his neck, "do you hate me?"

"Don't even say that, you know it could never be true" Sasuke responded in a serious tone, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. The steam all around was making it slightly harder to breath. Or maybe it was his own heart, not being able to function properly with Naruto so close.

"The what's wrong with us?" Naruto whispered into his neck, droplets from his damp hair falling onto Sasuke's face.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" Sasuke turned in his grasp, cupping the taller boys cheeks. "We're just scared, you know, of what they'll say of us.

Naruto brought his hands to Sasuke's waist. "I'm not scared Sasuke, and with me you don't have to be either" he smiled tenderly, rubbing Sasuke's hips with his fingertips.

"Your right" Sasuke whispered, and with that he titled his head up, and sealed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto leaned in heavily, arms puling Sasuke's body to his, moving lips passionately together. They we're on the ultimate high and nothing could bring them down.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Tired dear?" Minato asked, turning to his wife in the passengers seat. Kushina smiled over and her husband, "a little, I can't wait to be home".

"Same goes back here for us" Mikito budded in, leaning against the window, feet splayed across her sleeping husbands lap.

"We'll be there soon ladies" Minato stated, turning onto the busy highway. The rain didn't seem to let up the entire ride, and cars seemed to be backed up.

"How do you think it went with the boys?" Kushina asked to her best friend, turning slightly for a better view.

Mikito snorted, "those boys are already attached at the hip, and I doubt Itachi would let Sasuke out of his sight".

Kushina yawned, "all very true", she flipped back around, "turn here honey" she directed.

Minato rolled his eyes playfully, "I think I know the way dear", he chuckled and made a sharp turn into the intersection.

"I know, its---MINATO LOOK OUT!" she screamed, covering her face as they collided with another car dead on.

The car flipped once over before coming to a stop at the sidewalk. It was completely destroyed. From doors ripped off and the front practically squished into a pancake and

the back end's roof partially ripped off and shoved in.

Amongst this wreckage lay four still bodies.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

* * *

So I hope you don't hate me to much for not updating in forever, and I really cant believe I'd be expecting any reviews…

**Review Responses: **

**Shirilyle: **I'm glad you took an interesting liking to Andre, and despite what happen here. I cannot fully say he is done with his visit. ;) Thank you for reviewing!

**DaveyLockhart: **Paris , Paris the place of all that romantic stuff. I'm sure Sasuke would fit in perfectly. Thank you for the review!

**NaruSasuNarulover: **Thank you! It makes sense though, there is billions of amazing stories out there.

**Chibi-Chaaan: **I'm sorry I ran off again. This time for what seemed like forever. Haha, Sasuke's just that loveable, and you'll meet some interesting guys in Europe. No doubt about it Sasuke would find one.

**Frixiewulf13: **There definitely was some strange inner battles going on at both ends. Thank you for the review!

**Sutzina Zion: **Thank you! Naruto is quite possessive of his Sasu-chan. J

**Wykked As Syn: **Thanks. J I'm sorry I didn't meet the earlier demands. So I hope the slight action here makes up for a bit.

**Wakaran a i xx: **Definitely , though here I guess it wasn't directly said by Naruto. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for the review!

**Carcas: **Thanks! I guess you can say now that the plot slightly twisted back. But I am without a doubt there shall be more twisting.

**.Fresh: **Now its, Sunday December 22nd, oh boy. I'm really sorry. I hope this chapters simmers down the on-going rage. Thank you for the review!

So a BIG thank you all around! Once again I am extremely sorry about this long period of hiatus. It was unexpected and un-notified. Apologies to all.

Kiss Kiss,

BK2


	7. Memory and Mishappenings

I can't believe I'm writing this...

* * *

"So, where done in there?" Kiba called from the other side of the door, his voice muffled by the thick wood.

"Yeah Kiba, my god, let us out I'm hungry!" Naruto groaned, dropping down onto the tiled floor and curling into a ball.

Sasuke rolled his eyes from his perch on a storage shelf. "I agree, let us out dog-breath."

The door slowly pulled open and Kiba came into view, Sakura standing behind him with a large grin on her face.

"So?" she shoved past Kiba, who fell to the ground, and pressed her face into Sasuke's.

"So, so, so, so" she mumbled on, hopping from one foot to the next.

"Sakura…" Sasuke mumbled, watching in mild amusement as his new boyfriend repeatedly kissed the floor as the pink-haired girl danced on his head.

"…You're dancing on Naruto's head," he continued, "and yes, he is my boyfriend."'

"Hooray!" she cheered, throwing herself into the raven's arms, spinning them both around in joy.

"Please put me down Sakura" Sasuke mumbled painfully, his vision spun and his ears twitched from the high-pitched squeals.

Sakura finally set the slender boy down, and then darted out of the room just as quick as she spun Sasuke a moment before.

Sasuke sighed heavily, his mind already envisioning the amount of chaos to soon arrive. Without a doubt, the pink-haired girl was going to return to her study and create multitudes of copies of the latest news on him and Naruto.

Joy. He could already see the bullhorn and flyers now.

"C'mon dobe, time for class" Sasuke stepped over his boyfriends limp form and started his way down the hallway.

* * *

At home, Itachi sat before the television, remote control in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. He listened to the buzz coming from the television, but his mind was elsewhere. He had expected so sort of communication from his parents at this point. They had told him specifically that they would be calling at least once or twice to see how they were doing.

_Something's not right. _

Itachi reached for his phone across the leather couch and pressed on the button for inbox. The folder was empty, save for a few messages from friends and a previous goodbye from his parents, nothing else was listed.

The reflection from the TV blinded his cellphone screen, and Itachi went to adjust his posture to get away from the reflection when something caught his eye.

He looked up at the TV and watched as a reporter detailed the events of what looked like a horrible accident.

"_Last night, a violent head-on collision took the lives of four passengers in one car and three in another, right here on Poppy…"_

_Wait._

Itachi's eyes widened with fear. _His parents would have crossed Poppy to get to…_

_No._

Just as he suspected, Itachi watched in disbelief as the names of the fatalities were announced by the reporter.

"_Uchiha…Uzumaki…"_

For the first time in his life, Itachi felt at a complete loss, his parents, they were…

_Sasuke…and Naruto._

_What was he going to tell them?_

His hands shook as he dropped his phone onto the floor, tears flooding his vision. With little thought in his mind, he shot upstairs and swung his bedroom door behind him.

Well into the afternoon, loud heart-wrenching cries echoed around the Uchiha home. Flooded the rooms and tarnished once precious happy memories that filled the abode.

Pictures on the wall, of their family, their lives, looked darker, old, as if the parent's memories had already become something of the past.

All Itachi could do was cry.

* * *

"That's funny, Itachi hasn't called or texted me today." Sasuke commented, scrolling through his messages.

His boyfriend beside him, driving the vehicle to the Uchiha home looked over to his boyfriend.

"I'm sure he's just busy babe." Naruto assured him, turning back to the road.

"I guess… I wonder if he heard anything from our parents."

He looked over at his boyfriend. "Have your parents contacted you?"

Naruto sighed, "not since their goodbye message yesterday, don't worry, Itachi will fill us in, I'm sure."

With one more turn down the street Naruto pulled into the driveway, cutting the car and pushing the door open.

"C'mon love, maybe we can coax Itachi out of the house and hang out…alone." Naruto grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. He came around the other side of the car, and pulled Sasuke's door open.

Looking up from his cellphone Sasuke rolled his eyebrows. "come off it dobe."

Naruto just chuckled and hoisted the smaller boy from his seat, pulling him up and towards the front door.

"C'mon love, I feel like a good long nap."

Sasuke grappled for his key in his school bag and twisted them in the lock.

_Itachi usually has the door unlocked for me. _

The door swung open to an eerie silence. No TV, music or any other sign of life inhabited the home.

"Itachi…?" he called warily, barely registering Naruto's arm wrapping around his waist.

"Itachi…?"

* * *

I know it was short, it's 1am thought and I am dead tired. Like I said, I'm actually amazed I went back to this. I wrote this four years ago, I don't really know anything about Naruto anymore and well, I'm not 15 either as I was when I wrote this.

Please tell me if this is...off from what it was previously. I can't say I will be able to fix it all, but I'll try. A lot changes in four years, but some people are just **so fucking amazing** that they were reviewing this last year. Incredible, thank you so much. Actually you're all amazing for not sending me hate messages.

I will be finishing this, it won't be as long as I initially wanted it to be, but I won't just cut it off with a 'the end'. I just may take awhile, I have a lot more crap to deal with now than I did then.

I know this chapter was incredibly sloppy and I apologize, I will rectify that next time.

If anyone is a Big Time Rush fan, feel free to check out my fic "Gender and Sex."

**Thank you guys, again, so much.**


End file.
